chroniclesofcrogariafandomcom-20200213-history
Trakians
History The Trakians were among the first races on Aurora, there were four, one on each of the four continents Valcóra, Amúdan, Belkrá and Katoréta. The Trakians were on the continent of Amúdan. By the year 1A 738 they had already built the most majestic city in Amúdan, Tria. They had also spread out to control the entire continent. In the year 1A 741, the four races being at peace with one another built a meeting place for the four races in one of the islands in the ocean of Cetria. It was here at the first meeting each race was givent their universal names that were known by all. Alpha α, Beta β, Gamma γ, Delta δ. The order in which the names were given came down to technological advancement so, the Trakians being the most advanced were known as Alpha. In 1A 758 it was soon realised that tensions were growing between the four races, they were at the time beginning to become more greedy and wanted more power and then finally in 1A 759 Delta attacked an Alpha city called Setakatra in the deserts of Amúdan and so began the first war of Aurora. This war continued until Delta finally surrendered to Alpha in 1A 785. As a result of this war Delta had to give up the eastern side of Katoréta. In the year 1A 837, Delta came under attack by Beta and was quickly defeated, Beta soon moved to the Alpha colony on the eastern coast of Katoréta. Alpha managed to hold their ground with their superior technology. In 1A 864, Alpha had invented a new machine, a ship capable of flight, by 1A 866 Alpha had an entire fleet of there ships. It was then decided that Beta was becoming too much trouble in Aurora so they sent their fleet to Valcóra and they destroyed many of their cities, Beta surrendered and were crippled beyond repair, they were left with only a few small, poverty stricken towns. By 1A 890 Alpha became the dominant race in Aurora and began to think they were invincible. This was a mistake. In 1A 1024, Alpha uncovered an ancient structure in the Underworld. It was thought to have been built by the gods themselves. Inside they uncovered what came to be known as Omega ω. Thinking they were all powerful they got careless. In the end, Omega was determined as a weapon, when it was activated it sent out a wave killing all the scientists in the main chamber and soon after Omega shot a bright beam of light upwards that created a hole going straight up to the surface from the Underworld and not too long after that omega went up the surface. Alpha informed Gamma and Delta of what was happening. Omega was hovering just above the hole where they old meeting place once was. Alpha sent their airship fleet while Gamma sent their navy. Upon arrival they all opened fire on Omega but to no avail. Omega sent out a shockwave in all directions which completely wiped out the entire airship fleet and all the ships at sea. When word finally got back to the Alpha leaders they began to fit the newly constructed airship with new armour plating which they thought might help against this shockwave. Omega travelled around Aurora systematically wiping out Beta, Gamma and Delta. When it got to Amúdan it wiped out every city in its path however when it reached the Capitol, the new airship was waiting for it. It was fitted with the new amour along with the newest of the technological advancements, a cannon that was capable of immense damage as it was powered by a strong Arcane crystal. Omega fired first with a shockwave however the airship survived but many structures in the city below collapsed. The airship soon after fired its main gun, when it hit Omega, Omega was destroyed over the city. This city was later renamed Alpha and Omega Άλφα και το Ωμέγα, in memory of this battle. The hole to the underworld was covered for what they hope is all time. This was the end of the first Age, the year was now 2A 1, the battle for Aurora ended that day on 1A 1025. The city of Άλφα και το Ωμέγα was rebuilt by 2A 3 and in 2A 5, seeing as Beta, Gamma and Delta were gone, Alpha renamed their civilisation to Amúkán. By the year 2A 328, Amúkán had rebuilt most of their cities however, in building these they for the moment did not have enough resources to rebuild the airship fleet. The entrance to the Underworld however still lies there, forgotten by many. In 2A 329 they began to send out ships to re-explore the continents of Aurora. When exploring the continent of Belkrá they came across the remnants of Gamma. They however were not seen as a threat to the Amúkán since they were so primitive. In 2A 536, The Amúkán began to experiment with portals to other places. To do this they had to focus at lot of Arcane energy. This was much easier using the many Arcane crystals at there disposal. By 2A 580, they were masters of the way of portals and in 2A 601 they brought the dragons from Terra to Crogar/Eiodola. Things however tool a turn for the worst in the year 2A 643. The remnants of Gamma reformed together to form the Setrita Empire, however the history of Gamma was forgotten so as a result they were a backward people but were very ambitious. In the year 2A 646 32 Q they launched their first attack on Amúkán. They attacked they city of Theta to the surprise and was completely destroyed. The Amúkán sent the airship “The Bane of Omega” to the city but it was too late, it was already destroyed. The Setrita Empire continued attacking Amúkán fir abou 300years until all that was left was the city of Άλφα και το Ωμέγα, with the Bane of Omega defending it however, the Setrita could not get near it. In 2A 951 they came up with a plan to destroy the Amúkán, in one of the ruins of the Amúkán cities, they found various Arcane and Scientific experiments but one of them they found very interesting. It was a disease, which in 2A 952, they unleashed it on the Amúkán. This disease was extremely deathly to the Amúkán. The good majority of the population was killed. The survivors went through a portal to a city under the ocean of Cetria. This was here in complete secrecy. It was built in 2A 601 on top of an ancient ruin from a time before the first age of Aurora. The history of Amúkán was transported to the library in the city in 2A 824 in case the Setrita ever got into the capitol. The Amúkán named this city Trakia, they estimated that tey could not go back to the surface again for at least 1000years. The Setrita had won, they were now the dominant people of Aurora throughout what is the third age. The Amúkán were over time forgotten by all other on Aurora, to the Amúkán, after a few hundred years down there they began calling themselves Trakians after their city. This was their home and it was where they continued their experiments. The Trakians were at peace until the year 4A 2102 when travellers from Marthosia discovered the portal and Trakia, this continued on for many generations, people came and went, others were not lucky enough to leave. Capital City On the surface the Trakian capital is still at the original home in Alpha and Omega however for the moment they still reside in the underwater city of Trakia. There their entire civilisation sits with all its technology. Their centre of government also resides there. Government The Trakians are ruled over by a council, similarly to the Arcadians however, unlike the Arcadians, the council members are not voted in, they are brought in by the choice of the current council members. This has led to some problems in the past when it comes to the people of the city. Many don't like this form of government but many deem it unwise to challenge the council. Those who do are not seen again. Military Not much is known about the Trakian military in the fourth age. They have not been at war with anyone with anyone for over a thousand years. It is aparent however that they still possess much power. Many ships that stray too close to the city have been destroyed by the Trakians. Only a few have ever made it away alive to tell the tale. Even Arcadian airships have gone there to investigate this and have been destroyed aswell. Clearly their technology still remains dominant even without going to the surface in such a long time. Appearance Back in the first age the Trakians were very human like however, all that time living down in the depths has changed them over the generations. They have much sharper teeth similar to a sharks but much smaller. The space between their fingers and toes have become webbed and their spine has begun to show much more as though eventually they will have a type of fin on their backs making swimming far easier on them. They also are capable of both breathing on the surface and underwater.